


Philadelphia

by raediation



Category: Akagami no Shirayukihime, Snow White with the Red Hair
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Political Intrigue, king zen au, kingdom conspiracy, the title might be a spoiler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raediation/pseuds/raediation
Summary: The news hit the kingdom like a sudden summer storm. All were contentedly enjoying the sun and its warmth, unaware of the storm cloud that rolled in over head. It was a slow realization; something that could not be accepted until the clouds refused to part and the rain poured down on them.The King was dead.





	1. Chapter 1

The news hit the kingdom like a sudden summer storm. All were contentedly enjoying the sun and its warmth, unaware of the storm cloud that rolled in over head. It was a slow realization; something that could not be accepted until the clouds refused to part and the rain poured down on them.

  
The King was dead.

  
That was the news a messenger had brought back to Wilant’s court, breathless and disheveled. Bandits had attacked their caravan while it was on a narrow mountain path. They attempted to abduct the King, he fought back, but their numbers were overpowering. In the struggle... they sent him, his aide, as well as a few of their own over the side of the cliff and into the powerful river a hundred feet below. The bandits fought off the remaining guards and scattered, realizing they’d lost their treasure. The messenger explained, that he was sent to tell the royal family at once while the rest of the guard searched the treacherous river for any sign of the king. No one saw him come up from the waters... The drop alone was enough to kill a man.

  
The messenger pressed his face to the floor as he relaid all this to the Lord of Wilant, the Queen Mother, Haruto and her advisor, Prince Zen who stood on a dais before an empty throne. His story trailed off into apologies and sobs. Several others in the room shed tears as well. Mitsuhide and Kiki stood at attention to the side, their faces schooled, but their eyes watching in deep concern.

  
A familiar numbness came over Haruto followed by a ringing in her ears. Without realizing it, she reached a her hand to her son’s arm for balance. He stood firm under her weight, but not for bravery. His muscles were frozen in a deep fear he had never let himself imagine.

  
Reality settled in as every eye in the room fell on him.

  
He released the breath he’d been holding and set his shoulders. He looked over to Haruto clinging to the fabric of his sleeve. Tears brimmed at her eyes and spilled down her cheeks, but her face was still and white like a marble statue. Of the many strong women Zen had met in his life, his mother was the first and this was the most vulnerable he’d ever seen her. It wasn’t fair she had to hear this news here where her shock and grief could be observed publicly. Murmurs began to stir up among the nobles. Zen looked to his aides. Mitsuhide came to his side, and as if reading his mind, escorted Haruto out of the room trailed by her crying lady maids. Zen watched them leave before turning to address the court.

  
“We will keep up the search,” he said to the room, “Once we find him-“

  
“Your highness,” Lord Drest interjected, “Clarines cannot be without a King.”

  
Before Zen could respond, the quiet conversations that had begun became a cacophony of arguments.  
“We have to be pragmatic,” Lady Lambin said.

  
A lord spoke up, “The prince is too young, isn’t he?”

  
“Perhaps the queen will-“ Lord Ives began.

  
“-But you saw her,” A lady said.

  
Their shouts and concerns blended together.

  
Lord Drest stood suddenly, “Preparations need to begin immediately. As for the question of succession-“

  
Zen, who had unfastened his sword from his belt, swiftly drove the tip of the sheathed sword down onto the dais. “One week,” Zen shouted and quieted the crowd, “Izana will remain our king for one week. If-” his voice nearly broke, he swallowed and began again. “If our fears are confirmed, the kingdom deserves closure and time to mourn.”

“And if he isn’t found within the week?” Drest asked.

  
Zen eyed him for a long moment. “In regards to your question of succession: there is no question. I know my duty.”

  
“Of course, your highness,” Lord Drest bowed and took his seat.

  
Zen fastened his sword back to his side as he made a sweep for the exit. His hesrt was pounding so hard it hurt his chest and drowned out any other questions nobles tried to ask as he left.

  
Once in the hall he found his feet taking him towards the stables. He was reaching for the door to the outside when he realized Kiki was behind him, calling his name.  
“Zen? Zen, are you feeling well?”

  
Zen froze in place and without looking back to her, simply shook his head.

  
Kiki looked between the back of his head and the door. “We’ll go to your mother now,” Kiki said, “and first thing in the morning, we’ll pay a visit to Lyrias... Obi and Shirayuki will understand.”

  
Zen let go of the door handle and turned back to Kiki though he kept his eyes low and away. It didn’t matter though, even if she couldn’t see him, she knew he was crying. She wasn’t sure how to handle tears, but Mitsuhide would.

  
“Follow me,” she said, “We’ll take a less trafficked route.”

  
Zen nodded, not trusting himself to speak.


	2. Chapter 2

Mitsuhide paced in front of the Queen Mother’s chambers when he noticed Kiki and Zen walking to him. “Zen,” he called and moved towards them, “I’m so sorry-“ he stopped short when Zen brushed past him.

Mitsuhide shut his mouth quickly, they’d talk later, he understood and didn’t take offense. Mitsuhide watched as Zen entered the chambers and shut the door gently behind him. Mitsuhide and Kiki stared at the closed door for a moment before Mitsuhide turned to Kiki.

“Did anything else happen?” he asked.

  
“Zen,” she said, “has agreed to take the crown a week from today.”

  
“A week?” Mitsuhide’s eyes shifted around as if he were figuring out a complicated equation. I knew it’d have to be quick, but... When I met Zen, he barely wanted to be a Prince. Now he’ll have to accept being King in only a week’s time?” He looked to Kiki for help, “We’ll need to keep an eye on him.”

  
“He almost ran,“ Kiki said. Mitsuhide’s eyes widened and Kiki shook her head. “I don’t think he would have actually gone through with it, even if I hadn’t intervened.”  
“Where would he have gone?”

  
Kiki rolled her eyes. “Where do you think?”

  
Mitsuhide thought for a moment then his eyes sparked with a thought. “Lyrias?”

  
Kiki decided to let him off the hook and nodded. “I told him we should wait until morning. He should be with his family right now.”

  
His family, just his mother. They were the only ones left. Mitsuhide turned back to the closed door, “it’s a long time until morning.”

Inside the chambers, Zen found his mother’s attendants in the sitting room. Some comforted each other while others kept themselves busy about the room with books and needle point. They saw him enter and offered sympathetic looks before bowing their heads to him. He tried to muster a polite smile and not think about how, this morning, they would have only given him a respectful nod. Zen crossed the room to the heavily curtained doorway that would lead to his mother’s bedroom. He let himself in.

  
She was curled in her bed sheets and staring blankly out the windows. The weight of her loss setting heavily on her. Izana was more than her son, he was her partner after their father had passed. They seemed so close to each other, ruling Clarines as one and all Zen could ever do was watch from the outside and hope that one day he’d be old enough and smart enough to be let in.

  
“I said to leave me.” She spoke without looking, her voice small and tired.

  
“Mom?” The word slipped out of him. A familial name he hadn’t used since he was very young.

  
A name Haruto hadn’t heard in nearly twenty years. She looked to Zen suddenly, in disbelief. “Zen?”

  
“Sorry, I’ll go.” He quickly turned to leave.

  
“Zen,” she said again, a little louder. He stopped and looked back to her. Haruto reached her hand out to him.

  
He walked to her, took her hand, and knelt by her bedside. She studied his face and cupped his cheek with her other hand. She smiled at him brightly. “You two always looked so much alike,” her smile broke into a sob, “yet you’re so different.” Her thumb brushed his cheek and wiped away the tears that were forming.

  
There it was. He wasn’t Izana, he knew that better than anyone. He’d spent his entire life trying to compare to Izana. How was he supposed to ever succeed the him?  
“I know, mom” he said, “But I promise, I’m going to try. For you and him.”

  
“I know you will.” Her hand went to his hair, smoothing it and pulling gently at the short length. “He might...” she began softly, “He might still be out there.” She looked into Zen’s eyes, compelling him to assure her that Izana would be found alive and well, but Zen couldn’t. He smiled and held her hand, yet he couldn’t bring himself to say what he desperately hoped. It would only make this week harder than it was already going to be.

  
They stayed like that for a long while, clasped hands and tears until their tears seemed to dry up and Haruto’s eyes grew heavy. Zen waited until her breathing became a calm rhythm, then slowly released his hand from her sleepy grip. He began to stand when she stirred.

  
“Where are you going?” She reached out to him and he took her hand in his again.

  
“I need to go, arrangements need to be made,” he kissed her fingers before returning her hand, “I need to write a letter to Haki and Wistal explaining the situation.”  
“Right... that poor girl,” Haruto said curling back under her covers.

  
“Get some rest, I might not be here in the morning.”

  
Haruto nodded and wiped the tears that had returned during her short time awake. Zen watched her as he slowly left her room. He closed the curtain behind him and looked over the room of personal attendants who all bowed their heads to him again. “Please, take care of her,” he said.

  
“Of course, your highness,” they all echoed each other.

  
Zen left the chambers and found Kiki and Mitsuhide still waiting outside. They looked at him with concern in their eyes. Zen couldn’t stand it. He went to them and wrapped them both in his arms before they realized what he was doing. He hugged them, letting his weight fall on them and his head rest against their shoulders. Mitsuhide pulled him close with his arm around Zen’s back and Kiki gently patted his shoulder.

  
“I need to write some letters,” he said when he finally drew away from them, “then we’re leaving for Lyrias.”

  
“Shouldn’t you rest?” Mitsuhide asked.

  
“I won’t be able to rest until I see them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s a short one, but I think they’re all going to be about this length. Nice comments keep me motivated;)


End file.
